Moving On
by BeWhoYouAre99
Summary: Edward had forgotten the purpose of living and blamed himself for the murder of his girlfriend, even though it wasn't his fault. He needed help which came in the form of the girl he'd played with when he was eight. Somewhere along the way, he falls in love with his saviour, Bella. ExB. AH. A short story.


**Summary: Edward had forgotten the purpose of living and blamed himself for the murder of his girlfriend, even though it wasn't his fault. He needed help which came in the form of the girl he'd played with when he was eight. Somewhere along the way, he falls in love with his saviour, Bella. ExB. AH**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. **

**~BPOV~**

**Prologue**

"Whenever I see him and he smiles at me... I get these butterflies in my stomach", I say with a small laugh. "Just hearing him say my name in that beautiful voice of his, drives me over the edge."

A slow smile spreads across Alice Cullen's face as she listens to what I've just said. "I knew it!" she says triumphantly, pumping her fist. "I knew that something was going on between you and my brother."

I give her an odd look. "What made you think that?" I ask, raising an eyebrow at the seventeen year old girl. I mean, how could she even have an idea that Edward and I have feelings for each other?

She runs a hand through her light brown hair and smiles at me again. "Something about you two just clicks", she offers as an explanation, "and besides that, I can see it in Eddie's eyes that he loves you, Bella. He loves you so much and-"

"I love him too", I tell her.

"I know", she nods ruthlessly. "If it weren't for you, I would have lost my brother and God, that would've sucked. I know I'm a pain in the ass to him but that's how little sisters are supposed to be! I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself if something happened to Edward and for some time, I was scared shitless that something would happen; I thought he'd get in an accident, over-dose on drugs or end up killing himself."

"Alice", I attempt to interrupt but there's no stopping her.

It pains me to hear of Edward back before I'd known him.

In the summer of 2010, when he was a senior in high school, Edward's girlfriend, Rosalie Hale, disappeared.

Needless to say, he was shattered.

He was crazily in love with this girl and to find out that she was gone, he lost control over who he was. He gave up on living and simply stopped caring for himself.

Everything just didn't matter anymore. One of the most important people in his life, had left him right before they were about to start their lives together.

He was going to propose to her, thinking that it was fitting for them to get engaged before leaving the small town of Forks. to attend college in New York.

Three months into Rosalie's disappearance, a package arrived at her parents' home, containing a few things.

Firstly, it had her locket.

Her scarf.

A lock of her blonde hair.

And...

A video tape.

.

.

.

The tape showed Rosalie being slowly tortured to death by three men, who were apparently enemies of her father: Alec Hale, Forks' Chief of Police. About twenty-five years ago, when he was starting out as a policeman, Alec got a big lead on the Volturi gang (a notorious group of criminals)'s activity.

To cut a long story short, he assisted in apprehending the leader of the Volturi group and his daughter's kidnapping was a form of revenge.

.

.

.

Edward saw that tape.

He saw her screaming in agonizing pain as a knife carved in her thigh.

He saw tears flowing down her cheeks as she hopelessly stared at the camera, pleading for someone to save her.

She shouted his name repeatedly and told him that she loved him. Again and again until she couldn't say anything at all.

The torture went on and on and when the tape finished, Rosalie's limp body landed on the filthy ground with a loud thud.

From that point onward, Edward Carlisle Cullen became a broken man who put the blame on himself. He blamed himself for not being there for the girl he loved, he blamed Alec for not warning them that he had enemies running about, he blamed the police for not rescuing her but mostly, he hated that he hadn't protected her.

That summer, I arrived in Forks to spend the summer with my Aunt Marie and that was when I ran into the broken shell of a man who used to be the once lively Edward.

I'd met him before but that was a child. We'd been friends when we were ten and my family and I would come to visit my father's sister.

However, after that, our visits seemed to cease to exist as Aunt Marie decided to come to our side.

My life as well Edward's changed when I came to Washington in July 2010.

~X~

**I'm back, my lovelies! This won't be a long story but it'll be worth your time.**

**Trust me ;)**

**Well, put this on alert and expect another chapter in a day or two.**

**Much love.**

**Oh and what are your theories? **


End file.
